


The Married Life (Killua and Gon)

by WisteriaPuff



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2020, BL, Cute, Fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Love, M/M, Married Life, Protective, Romance, Sweet, loving, married, new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisteriaPuff/pseuds/WisteriaPuff
Summary: Killua and Gon have been married for two years now.Follow them as they embark on the life of marriage with sweetness, love, trials, and obstacles.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 29
Kudos: 76





	1. Basin of Salt

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is a modern era. Killua and Gon are both grown-ups. There are no Nen or any powers involved.

**KILLUA**

“Mr. Killua, you keep staring on your wall clock. Is everything okay?”

I’m bored. Extremely bored. I wish I could skip from my work today but I still have a meeting with a well-known client. I want to go home and see Gon. He is probably all alone and lonely. Sometimes, I just want to put him in a leash. He tends to go out on his own and it makes me worry so much.

“Canary, is there any chance we can cancel the meeting with the Nostrades?” I wearily asked my secretary who was now looking through the schedule.

“I’m afraid we cannot, Mr. Killua.”

I want to eat some honey-glazed chicken right about now.

Gon and I have been childhood friends since we were 12 years old. There was no surprise that I would develop feelings for him later on. I didn’t have much friends but I knew well about my sexuality. Of course, I tried denying it at first. I didn’t really think Gon would feel the same way about me too. We are both males. It was awkward. However, being the straightforward guy he was, he decided to confess when we reached 21.

It’s been almost two years since we’ve gotten married. My family didn’t approve of this but I didn’t care. I decided to start my own company already when I was around 17 years old. That was the time when I was adamant that my feelings might have a chance for Gon to reciprocate. I didn’t want any hindrances.

_Incoming call.. Leorio Old Man_

“Yo, Leorio. What is it?” Leorio and I had been best buddies as well. My group of friends are Kurapika and him together with Gon.

_[Are you aware that Gon is participating in a weight-lifting contest?]_

…

Huh?

“S-say that again?” I could break the phone at any second.

_[Yeah. He is participating in a weight-lifting contest. He has been lifting these weights like crazy. I think he is in the finals already!]_

That stubborn idio—!

“Oh I see. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

_[Yeah sure. I got to go. Got a lot of patients. Take care, buddy.]_

_Call ended._

I’m pissed.

“Mr. Killua?”

“Reschedule the meeting NEXT WEEK.”

“N-NEXT WEEK? MR. KILLUA, DON’T MAKE JOKES ALL OF A SUDDEN—”

“Do I look like I’m making a joke to you?” I glared at Canary. I’m extremely pissed at that guy’s thick skull at the moment. I should really think about putting a leash and collar around his neck!

“P-please at least m-make it a day delay!”

“I’m off.” I took my case and jacket with me and then I reached for the door.

“PLEASE, MR. KILLUAAAAA!!”

\--

**GON**

Yay! I’ve reached the finals! Only one round to go and—

Wait, I’m hallucinating. It can’t be. He told me he has a meeting today.

 _YOU’RE DEAD._ Was what Killua mouthed at me. He was standing at the back with his suit on while carrying his briefcase. The host was extremely excited to start the round. I raised my hand to catch his attention.

“O-on the s-second t-thought, I’d like t-t-to f-forfeit.” I chuckled nervously.

“WHAAAAAAT?! YOU CAN’T RIGHT NOW! YOU’RE PUTTING SHAME TO THOSE WHO WANTED TO WIN BADLY!” The host glared at me with ferocious eyes—almost as if they were dilating. I wasn’t scared. I was more scared of Killua.

Ah, I’m dead. I’m so dead. Why did I think of joining?! It was just so tempting! Although I’m still a bit feverish. I was tempted. There was a neat prize in the end!

“Gon.”

KYAH! Help me!

“H-hi..?” I turned around and was greeted with a disappointed and gloomy look. It was like he was going to murder me.

“EXCUUUUUUUSE ME! HE BETTER DO THIS OR ELSE I’LL MAKE YOU DO IT FOR HIM!” Dear Lord.

As expected, Killua lifted the weight in the final round with ease. Afterwards, he threw the weight to the side which shocked the audience and the host himself.

“Gon.” Killua called my name again. I didn’t look at him in the eyes. He always had this look of an assassin, “I’m taking you home.”

Ah, I made him too mad.

\--

“Killuaaaaa, forgive meeee..”

He made me kneel in a huge basin full of salt. I don’t know where he came up with this idea. I bet it’s one of those traditional punishments from other countries.

It hurts!!

“You..” He gritted his teeth, “how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t just do those things! You said you were still a bit sick! I’m glad Leorio spotted you!”

“I’m sorryyyy, Killuaaaa..” It really hurtssss.. I can feel tiny holes forming on my knees. The salt is pressuring my skin even more, “t-then why did you make do this if I’m still sick..?”

“I DIDN’T SEE YOU COMPLAINING WHEN YOU LIFTED THOSE WEIGHTS NOW, DIDN’T YOU?”

\--

**KILLUA**

“It’s fine now. Stop kneeling.” I feel bad. I guess that hurt a lot. It took him only 5 minutes.

Gon was sobbing and sitting on the floor. He was rubbing his reddish knees.

Sighing, I went to him and kissed his knees.

“I’m sorry. Do they still hurt?”

“N-no.. Killua, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I made you worried.”

Gon, idiot. You really really did.

“I moved my meeting next week. If you’re a good boy, I’ll take you to the amusement park this week.”

Gon’s face lighted up. It made me smile.

“REALLY?”

I kissed his forehead.

“Yep. Also, I’ll make dinner.”

“No, don’t worry. I already prepped some ingredients before I went out. It’ll take me only a few minutes.” Gon smiled and stood up. It was like the pain on his knees went away instantly.


	2. Corn Soup

**GON**

He said he was going to be home late. I’m just currently staring at the wall clock. This really blows. What am I supposed to do?

Don’t get me wrong. I do love taking care of the house. It does help me keep my mind off things. However, Killua doesn’t want me to work. He usually wants to provide for us. I think he just worries a lot. Although I did remember that I used to work in a Fitness Gym as an instructor, he wasn’t loving the idea. There were many gay guys there and I wasn’t oblivious to notice that they tried flirting with me. I do know I could still work there because he knows I’m stubborn. It did let me think about preparing and cleaning our abode. I don’t want him to worry about food or anything. He makes a lot of money and he works really hard. The least I can do is be a good househusband.

Sometimes, I do wonder what it would be like if I didn’t have the guts to confess to him at that night. I started to like him gradually when we were younger. I was confused at first but I knew my feelings for him were true. It was a ‘go big’ or ‘go home’ act I had to do. I’m so happy he felt the same way! So when we reached 21, I just knew I had to tell him.

He did propose after a few weeks. We just knew we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. I didn’t really realize that the reason he was so busy when we were 17 was because he wanted to become independent from his family. I was happy when he told me he already loved me when we were young and that was why he started his own company for us.

I do want to work for him but I’m not good with numbers. Killua is so smart. I feel bad that he had to marry an idiot like me.

I am just sitting on our dining chair. Our house is not that big. We have one master bedroom and two guest bedrooms. The guest bedrooms are mostly for our friends and family members who visit. It’s mainly my mom Mito. I wonder how Leorio and Kurapika are doing though.

_Incoming call… Killua <3_

“Yes, Killua?”

_[Gon, I was just checking if you’re in the house.]_

Such a worrier.

Which reminds me. We don’t have food for this week.

“I am but I think I need to buy some groceries.” I stood up from my chair and went to get my wallet.

_[Be sure you aren’t going to be in a ridiculous and worrying situation like last time, you got me? Or else I’ll punish you.]_

Should I say punish me daddy? Nah.

“Yes yes. Don’t worry, daaaad.”

_[Call me daddy and I’ll let it slide--]_

_End call._

I hung up. He really loves teasing me and it kills me too.

“Okay, time to hit the groceries! I wonder what Killua likes. He might be so tired because he rescheduled the meeting with that Nostrades company that he intentionally postponed because of me.” Sighing, I opened the main door and went out.

\--

“I think food that isn’t that heavy in the tummy would really calm Killua.” I grabbed some cornstarch and corn cobs in a can, “a soothing corn soup would be nice with some chicken cubes.”

As I grew older, going to the groceries is fun. I’d have to stick with the budget though. We may have a lot of money but I love saving up and diligently budget.

“I’m so worried. He didn’t get to eat lunch. He rarely eats at that time when he is busy.” I sighed again. I always worry about him. Perks of being a househusband.

While getting the other ingredients, I’ve been thinking about the house if I didn’t leave anything on while I’m out. Did I finish the laundry? The cleaning? I hope I didn’t forget to turn off the air-conditioning unit. I was busy with the kitchen.

Being a househusband is tough! I have to pay the bills as well. I think I did? Was it due this week? I might have the check the papers again.

I insisted to Killua that we must live normally. We don’t need a mansion or staffs to do anything for us. It is because I’m not used to such things and I might not be of any use. I want to let Killua know I’m capable!

But lately I’ve been entering silly contests and going everywhere I please. I could be dead in a minute or two.

“Gon!”

“Pokke! Ponzu! Oh! It’s cute little Pilly!” I met with Pokke and Ponzu. They were getting groceries while making Pilly ride in a stroller. She is so cute! She is growing too.

“Hey, what’s up?” Pokke grinned, “I heard you won the weight-lifting contest.”

“Ah hehe..” I chuckled, “I didn’t know it was that popular. Besides, Killua won it for me in the end.”

“Ah that Killua. He is so stern.” Ponzu sighed and laughed, “he might grow old early.”

“Who’s a good girl?” I was kneeling down in front of Pilly’s stroller. She was giggling and grabbing my fingers. Ah so cute!

“There’s Uncle Gon for you.” Pokke chuckled lightly, “it’s life-changing to have kids.”

Kids, huh? It’s biologically possible for Killua and I.

“Yeah, you should adopt.” Ponzu suggested.

“We might have to think about it. For now, I think the two of us are good.” I smiled and kissed little Pilly’s palm, “Pilly’s a year old now, isn’t she?”

“Yep! I wish she stays young forever. They say rebellious phases are a handful!” Ponzu pouted.

“It’s our job to guide them, honey.” Pokke replied while looking at her lovingly.

That’s sweet. We haven’t really thought about adopting and such. I do believe we aren’t that ready for it. I hope someday we are.

\--

That talk was long. I didn’t know it was dark outside already. However, I was happy to meet old friends.

“Gon, there you are.”

I saw Killua coming this way. I was a bit shocked. I thought he was going to be late today.

“Killua, why are you early?”

Killua took the grocery bags from me gently. He insisted to hold them. We are now walking back to our home.

“The Nostrades were being stupid. I didn’t like their proposal. It was a bit too greedy and will be bound to a crisis. I rejected after I just looked through their paper. I didn’t let them explain. Also, I was already home 20 minutes ago but you weren’t. I did try calling you.”

“Oh, wait!” I took my phone out from my pocket. I forgot to charge it.

“Good god, you’re always worrying me. What if you got kidnapped or something and you couldn’t get a hold of any communication?”

“Oh Killua, you’re underestimating your husband.” I laughed.

“You’re the type to accept a candy from a stranger at times.” Killua sighed and looked through the grocery bags, “are you going to make soup?”

“Yep! I figured you haven’t had lunch. I didn’t want your dinner to be super heavy.”

“I did grab a sandwich but yeah, I’m still hungry.” Killua smiled, “looking forward to it.”

“Sure, just leave it to me.”

I’ll make a great corn soup for you. Just you wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter will be soon! Bookmark it now for more updates!  
> <3


	3. Blue Gift Bag

**KILLUA**

“Canary, what day is it today?”

“June 24th, Mr. Killua.”

It’s our anniversary today. I almost forgot about it. Good thing I asked.

What should I give to Gon? He doesn’t really like gifts. He usually just wants alone time which I don’t have a problem with. However, he deserves something. I should just take him out for dinner. I hope he likes cuisine food.

Just thinking about.. A nice dinner and some dim but sweet candle lights!

“You seem quite excited about something, Mr. Killua.”

“It’s our anniversary today.” I didn’t realize I was smiling defenselessly.

I wonder what Gon is doing at the moment.

\--

**GON**

It’s our anniversary today and I did try hard to keep the gift I bought a secret yesterday. I was too excited for today that my excitement was slipping out.

I almost got caught when I was trying to tuck the gift bag under our bed. He doesn’t really check there and we don’t exactly have much cabinets that much around the house.

_(Last Night)_

_“What are you doing?”_

_I shrieked and immediately retrieved my hand from under the bed. I turned around and cuddled against him instantly. Please don’t look under the bed, please don’t look under the bed!_

_“Geesh, are you sick?” Killua puts his arm around me after pulling the blankets over us._

_“N-no! I’m fine. Don’t mind me..” I don’t sound convincing at all._

_“That’s it, I’m checking what’s underneath.”_

_“No!” I instantly kissed him on the lips so he won’t have to move._

_Oh._

_Killua grabbed my hand gently but with a bit of assertiveness. I was cupping his cheeks._

_“Oh you’re so getting it, Gon.” He smirked and looked at me in the eyes._

_Help._

I ended up numb in the morning. My hips ached a lot. He was too rough.

“I bet he forgot it’s our anniversary. I don’t blame him. He seems so busy. I should probably go to his workplace and surprise him.” Yes! That’s it!

\--

“Sir Killua is in a meeting with the board, Sir Gon. He should finish soon.”

“O-oh, I see. Thanks for telling me, Mr. Gotoh.”

Killua is such a busybody. He doesn’t really show any weakness when he comes home from work. He is really something.

“You can wait in his office if you like.”

“That’s okay! I’ll roam around the building. He did say there were some renovations with the indoor gardens.” I thanked Mr. Gotoh and decided to take the elevator to the second floor. He shouldn’t be long, right? Although I don’t mind. He is a thoughtful person and also someone who doesn’t disappoint his loved ones. If so, he can even move mountains.

The indoor garden in the second floor is really breathtaking. They added some ceiling effects. The night and day transitions matches the time outside. Killua always wanted these rooms. It helps with lifting up the mood of his employees as a recreational or meditation room.

I sat on the bench overlooking a small pond. The place was getting a bit darker than before. It means that time is moving more.

I remember, he proposed to me in front of a lake when we visited my hometown. I lived on the outskirts or near the mountains. Nature was everywhere. We hiked for fun because we loved how mother nature fascinates us every single time we visited.

I sigh happily and just stared at the clear water of the pond.

_“Gon, I promise you won’t regret marrying me. I know you want to be with me forever too.”_

Killua proposes so weirdly. I wasn’t able to cry so I laughed instead.

Since then, I haven’t really regretted marrying him. His family was being a pain though. They tried taking him away from me. I fought for our love and I intend to continue that for the rest of our lives. They can’t interfere anymore because Killua chose the path of independence in order to be with me.

“I’m so happy right now. I just know I can sleep without marrying what tomorrow brings..”

\--

**KILLUA**

“Gon is here? Where is he?” He was here already two hours ago?

“He said he was going to visit one of the gardens in this establishment.”

“Thanks, Gotoh.”

The meeting was longer than I expected. I was ready to leave my chair and storm out. It’s already eight in the evening. Tsk, I need to do better with the time in my next sessions.

Knowing Gon, he might start with the nearest garden which is on the second floor. I doubt he is there. He is free-spirited and has a lot of energy. He could have been to every garden already. He didn’t even stay put in my office.

\--

“Geesh, Gon..” I chuckled silently and shook my head a bit. He was sleeping on the bench. I’m glad he just stayed there.

As he was sleeping while sitting down, I saw a nice blue gift bag placed on his lap. This must be that thing he tried so hard to hide from me. I didn’t realize it was for today since I just thought about the anniversary earlier this morning.

I was about to wake him up but then I looked at the pond. The artificial moon was already out. It led me to remember three years ago. That exact feeling when we were out for a hike and I proposed to him in front of a lake surrounded by boulders and trees. However, the moon was shining brightly. I tried recreating that same night but I only put a huge pond with lots of plants and boulders here.

“Killua? Is that you..?” Gon was rubbing his eyes. I feel bad though. I guess he slept here because of last night.

“Seriously, Gon, you shouldn’t have slept here. If you’re sleepy, you could have slept on my office sofa.” I smiled and blushed a bit on how cute he looked at the moment.

“This place was too refreshing and comfortable.” He stood up and raised his hands. He was holding out the bag, “happy anniversary! I hope you’d like it.”

I chuckled and took the gift bag from him. I looked at it and smiled. I came closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

“You didn’t have to.” I embraced him. God, he is my stress reliever after all the work.

“It’s the least I can do.” He embraced back, “let’s go home. I also better prepare for our dinner.”

“No need.” I pulled back and held his hand, “I booked us a reservation in this nice restaurant. Let’s have a nice date.”

“Oh! Sounds cool!” Gon gasped, “I was expecting that you’d forget our anniversary.”

I walk with him while we exit the garden.

“Nah, I’m the best husband, remember?” I grinned.

“Liar.” Gon pouted.

“Yeah, I lied. I just remembered it earlier this morning.”

You’re the best husband, Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! Let me know what you think!


	4. Two Years Ago

_Flashback- Two Years Ago_

_(NO ONE’S P.O.V)_

_“Divorce my son immediately!” Kikyo Zoldyck, Killua’s estranged mother, visited Gon in their home. Out of respect, Gon invited her in earlier. However, he started to regret this decision. He forgot that he may not be able to talk sense into their family._

_He was sure that they were scared that their prodigal son has fallen in love with his male best friend. They didn’t anticipate the outcome. They thought they can marry off Killua. The fact that Killua earned his right to independence didn’t shatter their motivations._

_Gon was extremely mad at this. He held back as he wanted to punch Kikyo in the face. He already did with the oldest brother, Illumi. However, he knew Illumi secretly wanted what was best for Killua. Bizarre as it sounds, Illumi let them be. Killua’s father didn’t mind. The mother and two other children of the Zoldyck did._

_They’ve been trying to persuade Gon. Even worse, they slowly threatened him._

_“Leave now.” Gon was determined. He wasn’t letting Killua go._

_\--_

_Killua was scared on what they’d do to Gon. He was scared they might hurt him. He knows that his family plays dirty. They might even get away with crimes. Their family name was that powerful to begin with. However, it weighed on Killua ever since he was a child. There was no denying that he is a genius at birth. He is gifted. Instead of nurturing and praising him, he was built up like a machine. They kept upgrading him in a way that Killua couldn’t feel anything anymore._

_Until he met Gon when they were kids, everything changed. He found meaning and he found the only person he would want to spend the rest of his life with._

_\--_

_One day, Gon was sent to the hospital. Apparently, he was ambushed by Kikyo’s henchmen. Killua stood next to Gon’s hospital bed. Gon seemed unfazed and laughed it out._

_“Gon.. I think it’s best if—”_

_“I’m not giving up, Killua.” Gon looked at him with a serious and determined face, “never. This was nothing. I didn’t have any major injuries—”_

_“NO! THEY’LL KEEP HURTING YOU!” Killua yelled and he couldn’t hold back his tears. He was facing down the whole time. He was ashamed of himself. He was mad at himself._

_“I said I’m not giving up! I chose to be with you! You are not alone in this fight!!”_

_“G-Gon..!” He cried hysterically. He knelt down on the floor and face-palmed so hard that he could feel his own fingers scratching his face._

_“K-Killua please!”_

_Killua felt like his family’s shadow kept on haunting him nonstop. He was scared of that shadow to mask Gon’s light. They kept fighting and fighting. Ever day, Killua’s confidence ran thin. He wasn’t sure of himself now. The past kept trying to grab him._

_“I’m sorry, Gon..”_

_And there was silence in the room. The only sounds that they could hear was Killua’s sobs and the air-conditioning unit. Gon bit his lips so hard to suppress the tears. He was heartbroken that Killua was still fighting his demons after all this time. Gon felt like he can’t do anything about it._

_Gon didn’t say anything. He stared into space while thinking about nothing._

_\--_

**GON**

“Good morning, Gon.”

“Morning..” I yawned and rubbed my eyes while I was still laying down next to Killua. I noticed that he has been staring at me, maybe even before I woke up.

“I freed my schedule today. I was getting tired.” Killua spooned me and I laughed.

“I dreamt about something though.”

“Mhm? What is it?” He raised his face a bit to look at mine.

“That time when we kind of broke up..? Hehe..”

Killua glared at me and almost pushed me off the bed. I instantly regained my composure before falling of the bed.

“KILLUA! WHAT THE HECK!?”

“That was two years ago! Don’t tell me you’re still affected by it, Gon?” Killua gritted his teeth and sighed. He stood up and I just grabbed his hand.

“No no! I’m not affected by it but it’s more like.. That was the time when we had a fixed resolve.”

“Fixed resolve?” Killua sat in front of me instead as we are on the bed.

“Yeah, fixed resolve. We had our doubts before we got back together. But after that incident, we finally said to ourselves that is life! Or something.. Like that. Like, we can’t escape from it you know? So we just got to keep on living with the resolve in my mind that we can still fight for our happiness.”

\--

_Flashback Continues_

_Gon and Killua separated for a month. After the recovery, Gon went to his mom Mito’s place to stay for awhile. Killua had to sort out his own inner demons. He also had to confront his family of his resolve._

_With a few strings pulled, Killua removed all of his worries and anxieties of the past whilst threatening and confronting his obsessive and repulsive mother. Killua wanted to fight as well and he knew Gon was still fighting for their relationship and future._

_Killua decided to get Gon back so he travelled to the outskirts. He wanted to see Gon badly. He missed him greatly._

_He saw Gon closing the main door and exiting the house of his mom Mito. Gon stopped in his tracks and saw Killua standing in their pavement._

_“Killua?” Gon started to sob. He desperately held back his tears._

_“Gon.. Can I still call you mine..?” Killua painfully grinned while crying._

_­_ \--

**KILLUA**

Gon smiled, “you were like! Gon, can I still call you mine? While crying in front of me!”

Geesh! So annoying!

“I get it! I get it!” I sighed heavily and scratched the back of my neck with fervor.

Well.. Ever since then, they haven’t harmed Gon in any way. I intend to keep it that way. Gon is my treasure, my best friend, my partner, and my love after all.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Gon stood up.

“You?”

And then I earned a slap. Good god, this is the perk of loving the same guy ever since day one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction story!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!  
> <3 <3 <3 I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Amusement Park and Sandwiches

**KILLUA**

“Gon, do you remember what I said a week ago?”

“About what?” Gon looked at me with confusion. It took him about three seconds to guess what it was, “oh! Amusement park! I mean, we don’t have to. You’re quite busy with the company. You had to cancel your appointment that time too.”

“And whose fault was that?” I raised an eyebrow.

“M-mine..” Gon sadly sighed, “aren’t you going to work?”

I’m watching Gon washing the dishes. We just had our breakfast. I stood up from my chair in our dining area and came closer to him. I hugged him from the back and nuzzled my face on his neck.

“Prepare for today. We are going to the amusement park.”

“Right now? Isn’t it a bit late? I need to pack some food!”

“No need, we can buy food from there.” I licked his neck.

“No no, it’s too expensive. It’s better if we had our own.” Gon kissed my forehead and I released him from my embrace. He then proceeded to get some ingredients from the fridge.

“Look, I’ve been working my butt off for us to live nicely. That includes no matter the cost of where we are going. I’m paying, Gon.”

“And I think we should save our money for retirement, don’t you think?”

“Retirement?! That’s many of years to go!” I sighed and realized I will never get through his thick skull sometimes. He is that hard-headed.

“We are still saving up money whether you like it or not. We had known some people who were successful that went bankrupt the next day without realizing. Who knows what will happen!” Gon was already cutting some vegetables for the sandwich. I was just leaning my elbow against the counter next to him.

“Seriously, Gon, you don’t believe in your husband?”

“I do but I also believe in certain predicaments that may even be inevitable.” Gon sighed, “go shower, I’ll catch up.”

“Yes, sir! You better. Warm showers are cold without you.” I grinned and leaned on him for a quick kiss.

“Keep it up and that’ll be comedy gold.”

“Hardy har, sarcastic jerk.”

\--

**GON**

_“Look at that guy with the silver hair, isn’t he so handsome?”_

_“Do you think they are dating?”_

_“Maybe they are just best friends..”_

I think I remembered why I didn’t like going out with sometimes. I underestimated his good looks. I’m not too fond of others ogling at him. Well for starters, Killua is extremely hot. Girls would really drool over him. Sometimes, I think to myself if he ever considered dating a girl before. I trust him and I know he loves me. Though being in a relationship just gives you unwanted anxiety at times.

“Gon, something wrong?”

“Nothing, really. The people around you kept on staring at you. I forgot how handsome you are.”

“That hurts. I thought you always thought I’m handsome.” Killua pouted and casually held my hand. He secured it nicely. Upon doing this, he wasn’t really looking at my direction. He can be pretty shy, “god, I’m so embarrassed. I just wanted to do this.”

I laughed a bit and we continued walking from the entrance to the inside.

\--

We basically rode every extreme ride there is. We don’t like boring. We like those rides that would prick our hearts with excitement. However, we do love those paired up rides. We would talk lots upon riding them. It’s calming and romantic. Killua would always free his schedule for us. He loves dates and so do I. Sometimes, I worry how he would easily dismiss his clients. I know he is capable of turning things around but in a business—relationship with other companies is a big priority.

I guess he is a business tycoon like that. He never fears and he never succumbs. He is brave and strong at the same. It’s my job to keep him safe and loved. I’m not good with all those office jobs. I basically am a dunce sometimes. My brawns are higher than my IQ. It hurts to say that but in a sense—it’s true. I wish I could be of a help to him.

“Killua, I want to work.” We were in a bench-table at the cafeteria area just eating our snacks.

“Huh? Why?”

“I feel like I’m useless.” It’s true. I don’t mind being a househusband but I feel like I don’t amount to anything.

“Gon, you don’t need to. I’m providing well for us. Don’t keep on mentioning that.” Killua sighed.

“I know but..”

“Why are we even talking about this nonsense? Are you bored at home? Because I freed my schedule for you so that we can spend time together outside.”

“No it’s not that..” It’s not that. I swear. It would have been good if you just said I’m doing good at home and that I’m not being useless.

But I’m asking too much. Killua freed his schedule for me and I shouldn’t complain.

But.. I feel so useless. Am I just bored at home? What is it? I should be happy I’m outside..

“Gon.. why are you crying?”

\--

**KILLUA**

Shit, I think I went too far.

He has been asking permission from me time to time that he wants to work. I just thought he doesn’t need to because we are already well-off. I can give him everything he wants. All he can do is say it but why can’t I allow him to get a job?

He did have that job at the gym but I was too scared because of the men there. I noticed that a lot of them are eyeing on Gon.

I freed my time for him because I believed he was going to be bored a lot more at home. However, that wasn’t the case at all.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all those---”

“It’s fine, Killua.” Gon wiped his tears away. He forced out a smile for me. It’s really painful to see that instead of a frown.

“Gon, I guess I’m just scared and worried all the time. I believe that’s why I don’t allow you to work. I wouldn’t be able to focus that much if you aren’t home.”

You tend to be so reckless and it gives me a heart attack.

“I-I’m sorry..” Gon looked down. He is feeling guilty now. I should be the one doing that.

“No, let’s talk about this. Clearly it will bother you and it bothers me as well.” I sighed hard and slapped my cheeks with my palms. Gon was stunned for a bit.

Ugh, we clearly don’t have kids and there is nothing to do much at home.

“You can get a job.”

“REALLY?” Gon exclaimed excitedly.

“Yes, but with conditions.”

“Really?” Gon pouted.

“One, don’t do full-time. Only do part-time. It depends if you want the morning session or the afternoon.”

“Got it. I just want to do it atleast a few hours.”

“Two, always prepare meals like you always do.”

“Easy!”

“Three, always update me whenever you are free or taking a break.”

“Got it.” Gon nodded happily.

“Four, don’t engage into conversations with the men there.”

“Eh, Killua, how come that’s part of the condition? It isn’t clear if I’m going to work in a gym?”

“You will because you always liked working out in the gym. I bet that was on your mind.”

Gon pouted, “true. I will be loyal to my oh-so protective husband.”

“Good. Five, if you feel so tired, don’t hesitate to rest and take a break. You are so reckless that I might die.”

“Okay okay.”

“Good. Lastly, always wait up for me unless your sessions are in the morning. If your sessions are in the night, I will always pick you up.”

“What if you can’t because of meetings?”

“I.Will.Always.Pick.You.Up, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Gon sighed and smiled at the same time, “thanks, Killua. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s finish up and explore the amusement park some more okay?”

“Yay!”


	6. Gleaming Object

**GON**

After our wonderful date two days ago, I decided to go job hunting. However, I’ve been to all of the gyms in this city. There hasn’t been a demand for more trainers. I’m getting frustrated and I don’t know how long I am able to handle this impatience of mine. I didn’t know finding a job was that hard to begin with. When I was working before Killua and I got married, that gym was still open. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, the owner shut it down.

Now I’m just relaxing in my favorite local café. The heat is killing me and I realized it was going to be summer soon. I should probably think about buying some summer treats to keep us cool. We do have an air-conditioner but I do love going outside and just bask in the summer heat.

“Maybe I should try searching again tomorrow.” Sipping in my milk tea, my eyes can’t help but look at the person sitting in the next table. He kept on looking at me. I was taken aback so I just waved at him. He did wave back so I didn’t mind afterwards.

_Incoming call.. Killua <3_

“Hello?”

[ _How is the job hunting? Making any progress?]_

“No, not really. All of the gyms are full already.”

_[I think it’s best, Gon. You shouldn’t be out too late.]_

“I know. I’ll go home in the meantime. I’ll be buying some ingredients for dinner. Stay safe.”

As I was calling Killua, I couldn’t help but look at the person again from the next table. Why is he being a creep?

_[Love you. Go home now or you’d never hear the end of it.]_

“Yes, love you. Bye.” I hung up and instantly stood up from my chair. I bolted out from the restaurant. I’ll just go to the groceries like I’ve planned.

\--

I really am getting old. Looking through grocery items on their shelves really cures my anxiety and frustration. I’m happy that there are some on combo sale. However, I do need to check the expiration date. It might be just a small bait to sell out of desperation.

Killua would really like some mushroom soup. I should probably lots of chicken legs. We’ve been craving for that and we got a huge appetite. I don’t mind spending money a lot on food. It’s food!

I wonder how Killua is doing?

\--

**KILLUA**

“Sir Killua, here are the papers you have requested.” Canary handed me the papers from this month’s company report and update.

“Thank you. You may go now. I’ll finish up.”

“No worries, sir. I do have a small favor. May I turn on the television?”

“Yeah sure. I do want to see what’s on the news.”

Canary turned on the television and the both of us watched the news.

_NEWS REPORT_

_Headline: Serial sexual predator continues to prey on young men in the streets of XXX._

_At exactly 7 o’clock in the evening last XXX, a young man was found raped and murdered under the XXX bridge. The police have found that the victim’s name was XXX, age 23. He was a young male office worker in XXX company._

_There have been numerous reports of young men being tailed by a ‘mysterious’ figure between the hours of XXX and XXX in the evening. This may have been the perpetrator of the recent murder. The police are cautioning everyone to stay vigilant and aware in the streets of XXX. If you happen to witness any behavioral abnormalities, please dial XXX and report immediately._

“I wonder if Sir Gon had been hearing these reports. It has been going on for almost a week.”

“He doesn’t watch the television that much and so do I. I’m going to call him.” This is concerning. Is there a chance that the criminal might target Gon? There are lots of people in the streets. I’m sure the predator would target them instead of him. I wouldn’t care if that happened.

\--

**GON**

I really feel like someone is tailing me. Was it that guy in the café? I shouldn’t be assuming things. There might be a chance that it’s just my imagination or paranoia.

The park is a bit dim all of a sudden. I can’t make a detour. I always pass through here in order to get to the residential street. It’s a 10-minute walk too. This is really scary even for me.

“Wait a second.. Wasn’t there a report of someone in the news? I kind of forgot what it was about.” I don’t usually watch the television. I do chores most of the time.

As I was about to make another turn, I spotted a silhouette not far from where I was standing. I just thought it was a random bystander so I tried passing by him. I wasn’t that scared because he wasn’t wearing a hoodie or anything.

But I saw his face up close and that was when I realized it was the guy from the café.

_Incoming call.. Killua <3_

“Hey. Nice to meet you.” He smiled at me and I was bit frozen because I saw a gleaming object on his hand. It was a knife.

\--

**KILLUA**

He won’t pick up. I’m glad I finished the papers fast. I better head home to see if he is there already. I doubt he’d go anywhere.

\--

“Gon?”

Where is he? He should be home right now!?

“Gon? GON?!” I opened every door in our apartment. That was when I realized that I was being stupid. The main door was locked and I had to open it by key. It means Gon hasn’t come home yet.

I’m panicking. He should be fine, right? Maybe he is still on his way home. I didn’t see him in the park next to our street. He is just a bit late. Right?

No, I’m being stupid. Of course something is not right here. Where the hell could he possibly run off to?!

_Sir Killua, Gon is in the hospital. He had an accident._

NO! Please no! I can’t lose him again!

He is not picking up his phone. Fuck!

I better sprint. I better fucking run.

 _Incoming call…_ _Gon’s spare num <3_

His spare phone?

“GON?! Gon! Where are y—"

_[Ah, you really do look so beautiful.. Ever since I’ve seen you in the café. I fell in love.]_

Who the hell..

_[Make a sound and I’ll slit your throat.]_

That bastard. That fucking bastard.

Gon, I’m coming.

\--

**GON**

This guy had a gun. He had a gun strapped to his leg. I thought I had a better chance because of the knife. However, a gun is extremely different.

I’m glad I was able to muster a bit strength on my hand to plow its way to my back pocket. I’m glad I had a decoy phone. The only contact I have on it is Killua’s number in case something bad happens. It worked at the moment all right. I wish Killua can hear the faint noise in the city dump area. It’s not that far from our street. There are lots of noises of metal clashing and rats.

Killua, I really need you right now. I can’t die right now.

I’m holding out for hope even if I’m tied into this metal pole.

“Time to strip.”

I screamed in muffles. Anything but that! He is a sexual predator! Shit!

I could have endured it if he wanted to cut my skin a bit and torture me. But anything but that!!

He’s ripping unto my pants. I thrashed around but he held a gun next to my neck.

I’m so scared. I’m so terrified.

I managed to remove the cloth in my mouth, “KILLUA!!”

The guy was about to pull the trigger as he panicked. I closed my eyes and feared that I may die today.

However, I felt the cold metal from my neck pull away.

\--

**KILLUA**

Gon?

Why are his pants ripped? Who is that guy?

Who is that bastard? I’m going to kill him.

Why is he doing that to Gon?

\--

**GON**

I saw Killua. He pulled the man away from me. He managed to get the gun and threw it far to the side. The man was so scared. He felt their difference in strength. He wasn’t also anticipating another person to come here. His knife was dropped in front of me and Killua stepped on it. Killua pushed the man down on the floor with brutality. He sat on his chest and blew up punches on his face. I was scared because Killua was getting berserk.

“KILLUA! STOP! STOPP!” I quickly reached for the knife using my foot. The guy took my shoes off earlier so I’m able to use my toes. I stretched my leg as far as I could to my mouth. I managed to pull my arms to the front and dropped the knife on one of them. I was able to free myself.

The guy is knocked out on the floor. There was blood spilled everywhere. I pulled Killua away from the guy. We stumbled on the ground as I was hugging him from the back.

“Killua! That’s enough! I’m fine already! I’m fine!” I cried out and he stopped reaching out for the man. He slowly turned around and knelt down in front of me as I was sitting on the ground, looking up at him. He was in a bit of a state of shock. His eyes were silently furious and depressed. Then they landed to my ripped pants. I was ragged all over the place. I still had my boxers on luckily.

“G-Gon.. I’m sorry..” He silently called out. I could feel it. He was disappointed in myself. His stature is stiff. I can’t blame him. This wasn’t the first time I almost died..

“Killua, it’s okay. I’m alive..” I hugged him slowly so I can’t freak him out. He instantly embraced me but knowing him.. He is still in disbelief. I looked at him in the eyes. They were lifeless and in shock.

“You almost died.. I’m sorry..”

He’s crying. Tears are leaving from his dilated, fear-stricken eyes.

I can’t let him experience this kind of fear ever again.

\--

“We are glad you are safe, sir. We are also glad that this criminal will be sentenced to a lifetime in prison for his crimes.” The police officer bowed down to me. I smiled in return.

“I’m just happy there aren’t going to be any casualties like this for the meantime. It’s a scary world we live in. I just hope this won’t happen again.”

“Indeed, if this kind of thing happens again—we will know for sure. As a police officer, I swear it on my title.”

“Thank you.”

“But umm.. Your husband, right? Is he going to be okay?”

“Yes, he will.”

I was able to call the emergency hotline. I knew that the criminal didn’t have a chance to wake up earlier. Killua almost beat him to death. Or he could have killed him regardless of the situation.

Right now, he is just clinging unto me. As he hugged me from the back, his face is also buried on my neck. He doesn’t want to let go but his grip on me is not tight. It’s finally calming.

“Killua, are you okay now?”

“Mhm..” I felt him kiss my neck.

“Can you let go for a moment so we can go home now..?” I asked slowly.

“No..” He shook his head.

“Okay, just don’t trip.”

This was a really frightening experience for us again. I hope this doesn’t happen to us in the near future even more.


	7. Congee

**GON**

_[I’m glad you are safe, Gon. That got me so worried. Who knows what would have happened to you if Killua didn’t know where you were?]_

“Yes, mom. I’m just grateful I married a guy like him.”

_[Anyways, visit me and your grandma. Okay? I miss you.]_

“I miss you too. I’ll plan on it with Killua. I miss you guys and my hometown. I better finish up this congee. Killua got sick.”

_[Sick?_ _]_

_­­_ “Yeah and this was because of the emotional stress when he almost lost me. He blames himself, mom.”

_[That’s fine. Just be with him like always and keep reassuring him. He must have had a flashback to when you also got hurt because of some inner family conflict of his.]_

“I don’t want him to experience that ever again. And by that, I mean this kind of stress.”

_[That’s the spirit. Okay, I’m going now. Stay safe and take care of Killua.]_

“Okay! Bye.”

The congee is ready. It’s too hot. I better let it cool for a minute or two. Poor Killua, I didn’t want him to get sick. I owe Canary for filling up his job in the meantime. I guess that’s the boss’s secretary for you. However, my priority is to let Killua recuperate. His paranoia will be off the roof because of what happened recently. I must do my absolute best to ease that pain for him. I might reconsider getting a job. I don’t mind now. As reckless and cruel as it seems, I’m happy we were the ones who experienced it and ended that predator’s crimes once and for all. No one would have to go through the pain ever again.

\--

“Killua, why are you up?”

Killua is just hugging his knees on the bed. I put the tray down on the bedside table. I put my forehead on his and he was still beyond warm. He needs ample time of rest.

“Killua, you won’t get better if you don’t rest. Okay? I brought you some congee.”

“Gon..” Killua sighed but it was deep and sad.

Is he going to say he doesn’t deserve to be with me again?

“Killua, don—”

“I love you.”

And just like that, he silenced me. Ah, this is too cute and heartwarming.

“I love you too. You are the best husband, okay?”

“Stay with me, please. I want you to feed me..”

What a baby.

“Okay, then sit properly. I can’t feed you well enough.” I was about to hold the bowl with the congee when all of a sudden the doorbell on the main door rang.

Funny, who could it be?

“Killua, wait for a moment. Okay?”

“No.” Killua pouted and I chuckled.

“It’ll be just a second—”

“I said no.” He was still being persistent.

_“Gon? Killua? You guys there?”_

That’s Kurapika’s voice!!

_“It’s me and Leorio. We came to visit! We bought some refreshments for Killua as well. You mentioned that he was sick a day ago. We came by to check on you!”_

_“OI! WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE!”_

_“Leorio! Shush!”_

“Killua, wait okay?”

Killua grabbed on to my waist and I almost stumbled from the bed. He snuggled his face against my stomach whilst hugging me.

“WAIT! KILLUA! YOU’LL FALL!”

And I heard the main door busted open. Oh dear.

\--

“I’m so sorry, guys. Killua was being stubborn. He couldn’t wait for just a minute.”

“No no it’s fine. Leorio will pay for the door damage.” Kurapika smiled.

“What do you mean, huh?! You were the one who busted the door open!”

“What do you mean?” Kurapika smiled at Leorio but it was different when it was to me. It had a sarcastic ring to it.

Killua is all wrapped up in his huge blanket. He was adamant to stay beside me so I let him come to the dining area. He rested his head on my shoulder and I caressed his hair. He wasn’t asleep nor was he awake. He is in a daze of some sort.

“It’s the second time I’ve seen Killua like this. Back when you guys had an obstacle in your marriage.” Kurapika sipped his tea and took a piece of cookie from the plate.

“Yeah, he’s like an infant.” I chuckled, “but he gets so serious and worried easily.”

“You think Killua might recover from something like that?” Leorio asked and my chuckle slowly diminished. I was smiling but it concealed the fear inside of me that Killua might blame himself even more again.

“It’s a problem I’m ready to face. We vowed that we would help one another and be there for each other. As long as we are both safe now, it’s fine.”

“I got to say. For a couple who is stupendously rich beyond comprehension, you guys still live in this apartment. Not going to lie, it’s a very nice living space. However, have you guys thought about adopting?” Kurapika asked and I shook my head in response.

“I doubt Killua would like having kids. He had a tough childhood and he still thinks he isn’t capable of being a father.” I do want a kid though. It’s sad that I’d have to accept the fact we can’t. Having Killua next to me is all that matters.

“Oh yeah, Kurapika here likes his tyrant boss at work.”

“The one he kept dissing about? Chrollo?”

“I DO NOT!” Kurapika slapped his face with his hand. We knew he had an urge to pound his fist on the table but it would shock Killua.

Killua cuddled me on the side and nuzzled his face on my neck. I could hear him snoring a bit.

“Oh come on, you sure do. When we were out drinking, you got drunk and confessed your sins.” Leorio jabbed Kurapika in the hip with his elbow.

“Is it really a sin?” Kurapika sighed. He must be thinking how Leorio is annoying.

“We don’t see the problem with it. If you like your boss, then it’s fine.”

“I know but he is a tyrant. I don’t get why I’m falling for him.” Kurapika gritted his teeth a bit, “I didn’t even know until that day that I was gay.”

“I didn’t either but here we are.” I chuckled.

After that, we’ve been talking a lot of things and catching up. Killua was still knocked out on my side. I let him relax. I think our friends have slowly soothed him due to the fact that Killua wasn’t that warm anymore unlike earlier. It’s as if he was listening us and resting at the same time knowing we were all going to be there for him. He knows I’ll be with him through thick and thin. He should know that.


End file.
